shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheronica
at }} Cheronica is the femslash ship between Cheryl and Veronica from the Riverdale fandom. Canon Cheryl and Veronica meet on Veronica's first day at Riverdale High, once Cheryl takes an interest in Veronica, who has just moved to Riverdale from New York. Cheryl insists Veronica try out for the Riverdale Vixens and seemingly aims to add Veronica to her squad, but quickly realises Veronica isn't the following type when they face off over Cheryl's treatment of Betty.The River's Edge (101) Although Cheryl proceeds to treat Veronica with disdain, Veronica sees through Cheryl's mean girl facade and goes to comfort Cheryl when she runs off at the fall Pep Rally meant to honour Jason's memory.A Touch Of Evil (102) Though Cheryl pretends to be part of the "established order" of misogyny of Riverdale High, she ends up teaming up with Betty and Veronica to help them rid the football team of the sexist pigs, once Cheryl realises her brother was one of them.Body Double (103) In spite of Cheryl's rivalry with her, she seems to want to be around Veronica, crashing her and Kevin's hangout at the last Drive-In showing.The Last Picture Show (104) Their relationship changes when Cheryl invites Veronica for a sleepover at Thornhill the night before Jason's memorial. Veronica has dinner with Cheryl, her parents and Nana Rose, and is met with icy disdain, but it doesn't face her. Veronica is surprised to be met with a more vulnerable Cheryl, who didn't want to feel alone the night before saying goodbye to Jason and Cheryl reveals that she invited only Veronica as she was the only one who cared about her breakdown at the Pep Rally. Cheryl shows Veronica photos of Jason and says that Jason would've loved Veronica. Veronica supports Cheryl in the face of her parents' repression and encourages Cheryl to do what she wants at the memorial, to honour Jason as she wishes to do. Emboldened, Cheryl wears the dress she wore the day of Jason's disappearance and Veronica is stunned at the sight of Cheryl entering the memorial. Cheryl tries to give a eulogy, but breaks down crying and Veronica goes to comfort Cheryl.Heart Of Darkness (105) When Polly escapes the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, both Cheryl and Veronica partake in a search for Polly in the woods, albeit on different teams. Cheryl later warns Polly about Cheryl's parents' intentions and Veronica offers Polly sanctuary at the Pembroke.In A Lonely Place (107) Veronica hosts a baby shower for Polly which Cheryl attends with her mother and grandmother, where Cheryl informs Veronica that her Nana Rose might be a bit off, as they witness Rose predict that Polly is pregnant with twins.The Outsiders (108) Their frenemy dynamic continues as Veronica is frustrated with her family and decides to take down Cheryl by challenging Cheryl for the leadership of the River Vixens. They compete in a dance off, where the Vixens declare Veronica the solid winner and Cheryl "fires" her minions in rage. To get revenge, Cheryl decides to crash Jughead's birthday party with Chuck Clayton and starts a game where people have to reveal secrets. Cheryl faces off with Veronica who accuses Cheryl of being into her brother when Cheryl tries to get back at Veronica by revealing the Lodges' activities. They're all thrown out by FP''The Lost Weekend'' (110) and the girls don't really communicate for a while after that. Cheryl attends Homecoming where Veronica and Archie perform together, and she leaves, saddened. FP is arrested for Jason's murder and Veronica witnesses Cheryl hitting Jughead when he apologises to her on his family's behalf.To Riverdale And Back Again (111) Once they find the video of Clifford shooting Jason, they're all shocked and let Cheryl know.Anatomy Of A Murder (112) Cheryl's shaken by the discovery, which Veronica notices when Cheryl 'retires' from Vixens and gives Veronica captainship. Veronica worries about Cheryl's wellbeing and state of mind, and rightfully so when she gets a text from Cheryl saying goodbye. Veronica deduces where Cheryl is and finds her at the frozen Sweetwater River just in time for her, Betty, Archie and Jughead to save Cheryl from drowning herself. Veronica brings Cheryl back to the Pembroke but Hermione unceremoniously asks Cheryl to leave despite Veronica's objections and Veronica leaves Cheryl to go to a school function.The Sweet Hereafter (113) Frenemies Cheryl and Veronica don't really spend any time together following the events at Sweetwater River and become antagonistic once again when Veronica arrives at cheerleading practice and is non-plussed that Cheryl seems to be in charge. Despite handing over the reins to Veronica, Cheryl states that Veronica was never truly Head Cheerleader.Nighthawks (202) During a later practice Cheryl, Veronica and Midge see the flyers going around town for Archie's Red Circle.The Watcher In The Woods (203) Cheryl worries for her safety due to the attempted murders, prompting her and the Vixens to walk only in groups around town. When Veronica makes shirts for The Red Circle, Cheryl is more than willing to help distribute them and advocate for the group as a safety measure.The Town That Dreaded Sundown (204) Cheryl invites herself to a party thrown by Veronica's visiting acquaintance, Nick, from New York. Cheryl and Veronica both decide to partake in drugs supplied by Nick at the party, with which they get high and daze about. Nick tries to assault Veronica and apologises the following day at a SoDale event, then he proceeds to spike Cheryl's drink. Veronica performs with the Pussycats, but keeps an eye on Nick. When he leaves with Cheryl, Veronica and the Pussycats follow to his hotel, find him about to rape Cheryl and beat him up. Cheryl is shaken and comforted by Josie and Veronica, and stays the night at Veronica's.When A Stranger Calls (205) The next morning Cheryl and V overhear Penelope Blossom telling the Lodges that the ordeal was probably made up by Cheryl, and Cheryl cracks beneath the longtime abuse of her mother, dismissing Veronica's imploring that Cheryl report the assault. Despite the trauma, Cheryl attends the drag race between the Serpents and the Ghoulies with Veronica, Reggie, Kevin, Jughead, Archie and Betty, serving as the flag waver. Cheryl later uncovers the identity of the Sugarman for Betty, and Veronica expresses to Betty how impressed she is with Cheryl getting the information.Death Proof (206) An unhappy Cheryl makes a derogatory comment to Veronica and Archie about their constant making out at school.House Of The Devil (208) Cheryl has a visceral reaction to the Southside High students being transferred to Riverdale High and attempts to bully them on their arrival, which Veronica attempts to thwart as Veronica's working an angle for her parents to keep the peace among the students. They have a face-off, but Cheryl is undeterred and attempts to blackmail Archie with his and Betty's kiss to get Veronica to back down. Cheryl's blackmail doesn't work, as Archie instead asks how she is following her being attacked by St. Clair. Cheryl inadvertently reveals to Archie that Veronica was attacked too, and Cheryl later apologises sincerely for telling him, as she thought Veronica had told him. Cheryl attends the Pickens Day Celebration where Veronica performs with The Pussycats (sans Josie).The Wrestler (211) Suffering her mother's prostitution in Cheryl's home, as well as loneliness, Cheryl invites herself along on a retreat she overhears Veronica and Betty plan with their boyfriends. Veronica awkwardly mentions it's a "couples only" retreat and Cheryl, hurt at being rejected, later calls and tells Jughead about the kiss between Archie and Betty to get revenge on them.The Hills Have Eyes (214) After Cheryl's hitherto unknown uncle Claudius shows up and plots with Penelope, Cheryl begins to fear for her and Nana Rose's lives. To counter any attacks on her, Cheryl invites Veronica, Toni, Josie and Betty over for a sleepover. They are all woken in the night by an attempt on Nana Rose's life.Primary Colors (216) Toni asks Veronica and Josie for help when Cheryl has vanished and Veronica finds out where Cheryl's being held. They confront Cheryl's mother, who doesn't tell them anything, but Veronica and Toni are adamant they will find Cheryl and prepare for a heist mission. They sneak into the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy via a hidden tunnel and escape with a despondent Cheryl before the nuns can catch them.The Noose Tightens (217) Cheryl and Veronica are both cast in the school musical''A Night To Remember'' (218) and Veronica attends Midge's funeral where Cheryl sings as a tribute to their lost friend and fellow River Vixen.Prisoners (219) Following the riots, Cheryl discovers that her mother and uncle are in cahoots with Hiram lodge and tells Veronica of their parents misdeeds, leading Veronica to save Pop's Choc'lit Shoppe from his claws. They both stand up for the Southside students at Riverdale High and attend Archie's swearing in ceremony, watching in horror as he's arrested.Brave New World (222) Junior Year Cheryl goes away with her girlfriend for three months and returns to throw an end-of-summer party at Thistle House. At Pop's, Cheryl mean-girlishly invites Veronica, along with Betty, Archie and Jughead, to her party. At the party, both Veronica and Cheryl, separately, are upset about Archie's upcoming trial and the false allegations against him. They both attend his trial.Labor Day (301) After Archie volunteers to go to juvie for two years, Veronica volunteers to take his stead as Student Body President, but Weatherby informs her that Cheryl has taken the position. Veronica's furious and confronts Cheryl, who tells her that she sympathises with Veronica's situation, and did it for her college resume. Cheryl and a few fellow River Vixen's later visit Pop's, where Veronica exchanges unpleasantries with her and Cheryl asks the Vixens to leave. Cheryl tells Veronica that her anger about Archie's imprisonment should be directed at getting Archie out of juvie and suggests Veronica look into 'The Innocence Project'. Veronica approaches Cheryl in the locker rooms and prompts a detente, as she wants the River Vixens to perform at a juvie football game, to which Cheryl agrees.Fortune And Men's Eyes (302) When Veronica decides to open her speakeasy, La Bonne Nuit, she approaches Cheryl specifically in school to give her and Toni and invitation, and promising them VIP treatment for life. Cheryl and Toni attend the opening and Veronica welcomes them.As Above, So Below (303) Veronica asks Cheryl, along with many others, to assist with breaking Archie out of juvie. They are successful and Cheryl's among the group in the bunker who swear to Veronica to keep Archie's location secret.The Great Escape (305) Cheryl and Veronica are in class together when Sheriff Minetta comes in and starts questioning them about Archie's location.Manhunter (306) At school, Veronica and the cheerleaders are walking together when all of them, except for Cheryl, suddenly suffer seizures in the hallway. After recuperating and returning to school, the student lounge is shut down and Veronica talks to Cheryl, asking if she knows anything. Cheryl tells Veronica there's a school board meeting, that she suspects they want to shut down Riverdale High and that the Lodges are the instigators. At that moment men in hazmat suits enter the halls, taking the cheerleaders who suffered seizures into quarantine and Cheryl worriedly urges Veronica to run before they get her too. Veronica later calls Cheryl and together they bust up the school board meeting to accuse Hiram of wrongdoing, but he weasels his way out easily. Cheryl, however, steps up to the plate for the seizure-stricken Vixens and her mother causes a distraction by faking a seizure, fooling everyone but Cheryl. After Betty tells Veronica about the Fizzle Rocks testing at the SOQM, Veronica asks Cheryl to La Bonne Nuit and tells her how Hiram and Claudius are working together, suggesting they question Penelope Blossom to which Cheryl enthusiastically agrees. Cheryl and Veronica abduct Penelope, tie her up and torture her with... maple syrup. Afterwards, they enlist the Fizzled-up RROTC as their muscle to depose Hermione and stop her from setting Hiram's plan in motion, but they're too late as Riverdale's being quarantined.Outbreak (308) A month later, the quarantine's lifted, but Riverdale's now effectively run by the Hiram Lodge. As a result, Veronica's business is booming and she welcomes Cheryl and Toni to La Bonne Nuit where Veronica has a standing reservation ready for them always.No Exit (309) They don't really spend a lot of time together after that. Toni and the Pretty Poisons working as security for Veronica''Fire Walk With Me'' (314), as well as Toni and Veronica singing a duet with the Poisons and hanging out at La Bonne Nuit while Toni and Cheryl are fighting''American Dreams'' (315) doesn't seem to cause any friction between Cheryl and Veronica. The two of them star in the musical as part of a notorious trio of jerks, along with Betty, and have a number of dance routines and songs they perform together.BIG FUN (316) Fanon This was the 2nd most popular femslash pairing (after Beronica) for a while on the series, and the most popular femslash pairing for Cheryl, until Choni became canon. (Cheryl's diminished screen time in Season 2 led to a sharp decline in interactions between Cheryl and Veronica, but the season was problematic as a whole re: relationships on the show). It remains a popular ship and was getting back to familiar territory in Season 3a, which surprised but delighted fans. It is kind of a rare pair in the fandom now, though a popular one. Songs :dreams | GRACE JOYNER :Veronica sleeps over at Cheryl's :walk home | SLEEPING BAG :Cheryl tells Veronica about Hermione and the Serpents Fandom FAN FICTION :Veronica/Cheryl on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : : : : Photos :Cheronica/Gallery Media Cheryl x veronica i still need you AU + toni; betty Summertime Sadness Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge Cheronica Cheryl & veronica is this love? Cheryl + veronica; i have questions Cheryl & veronica i just want you Notes and references }} Navigation Category:Cheronica